


World Unveiled

by ruvy91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91





	World Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RBnC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/gifts).



Walking home one night you heard a rustling in the bushes behind you. You look behind you and see nothing, but quicken your pace. The rustling gets louder and closer, you start running. You round the corner to your street and speed past the abandoned house that you have been seeing an older Impala parked in front of for the past week. You hear two people thundering down the steps of the abandoned house. You chance a glance behind to see two men running to a dark figure running out of the brush, guns aimed on the dark figure's chest. You stop running and watch as the two men shoot the dark figure multiple times until it falls on the sidewalk. You're frozen in fear as the shorter of the two jogs up to you.

"Hey are you alright?"

You look up at him blankly before fainting.

"Shit" He catches you before you hit the pavement.

You wake up on a musty smelling couch. You wrinkle your nose and sit up, looking around. Sitting on a chair that looks like its seconds away from collapsing is one of the men who killed the thing that was after you. The taller man walks in the room.

"Good you're awake; I was hoping it was just shock."

"Wh-who are you?"

The taller man answers, "I'm Sam, this is my older brother Dean."

"What was that thing chasing me?" you ask a bit fearfully.

The man named Dean is the one to answer this time. "A werewolf."

You scoff, "Werewolves aren't real."

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

You glare at Dean, "Next you're going to tell me that Bloody Mary is more than an urban legend and fairies are real."

"Well..."

"Oh you've got to be messing with me."

"Wish I was."

You look over to Sam, he seems the more reasonable of the two, and he gives you a look that says he wishes they were kidding.

You grip onto the cushions of the couch, the world feels like its spinning but you stay conscious this time.

"What about angels and demons?"

Dean sighs and nods.

You look at him skeptically. "Prove it"

Dean smirks, lowers his head, closes his eyes and clasps his hands together.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery butt down here... Cas, I need your help with something. Can you do me this favor and come now; it'd save us a lot of time."

You're looking at Dean like he's a patient who escaped the loony bin, when a gust of wind blows through the room accompanied with the sound of flapping wings.

"What is it that you need my help with?" a gravelly voice asks from behind the couch. You jump and look behind you, your eyes widen a bit when you see a man wearing a tan trench coat with dark hair, iridescent blue eyes standing there.

"Meet Castiel, angel of the lord" Dean says smugly. You whip your head back to look at Dean and your eyes grow wider.

"No way" you whisper, awe creeping into your voice.

Dean chuckles. Sam gives his brother a dirty look.

"Alright, Dean that's enough. You've had your fun overloading this girl's brain with what's really out there. We need to get going."

"Did you call me down here just to prove a point?" You nearly jump out of your skin. You had almost forgotten Castiel was behind you.

Dean looked apologetically at the angel.

"It was the fastest way to get her to believe."

You look up at Castiel as he glares at Dean and in a blink of an eye he's gone. You gasp. Dean chuckles again.

"Well as much fun as this has been, Sammy's right, we need to get going. If you ever run into this kind of trouble again, give us a call."  
Dean hands you a card with two phone numbers on it. You take it and nod. You get up shakily and walk out of the abandoned house and down the street to your own place. Just as you are about to walk in your home, you look down the street and see the two men driving off into the night.


End file.
